


O'Rama

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Getting Together, I Love You, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS won't let the Doctor and Rose back when they land on a planet with air harmful to the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Rama

There were times that Rose really did not understand the Doctor.  Sometimes it was things he did, or said, or in this case, things he didn't say or do at all.  

The second they'd stepped out onto the planet Rama, a large planet with no continents, he'd tensed.  Every bit of the area amazed her, though, and she only offered the Doctor an eyebrow raised in question.  He simply shook his head at her.  What amazed Rose the most about it was that it was one large land mass with gaps for rivers and lakes.  There was no danger at getting lost at sea there. 

"Are you alright?" Rose offered before he could tense any further. 

He dropped her hand as though it had burned him and jammed them in his pockets instead.  "I'm fine," he said, his voice tense.  He wasn't looking at her, and that made her try to examine him even further, but he didn't seem to appreciate the attention. 

She laced her fingers in front of herself, trying not to feel too terribly rejected.  "Okay," she said, "If you're sure."

"This isn't a safe planet," the Doctor rushed out as though she hadn't spoken.  He turned around and tried to open the TARDIS doors, but they appeared to be locked.  The Doctor waved his fingers at her, palm up, frantically.  "Your key, Rose, your key."

She found herself fumbling a bit at his urgency, a bit afraid that something was terribly wrong.  She pulled out the chain that held her key from around her neck.  Managing to unclasp in from around her neck, she dropped the key and chain in his hand.  

The Doctor's fingers closed around the key and she heard him mumble something that sounded like "Warm," before putting the key in the lock and turning it.  The lock didn't seem to budge, and the Doctor let out an odd sort of whimper in frustration.

"Doctor," she put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched violently.   She pulled her hand back, feeling less and less of a woman the more this continued.  He'd never been this unwilling to touch her, and it made her feel a little unnerved to say the least.  She cleared her throat and continued.  "I'm sorry, but what's going on?  Is there a war coming or something?"

"No," he ran a hand through his hair.  "It's not the people or any war, it's the... It's the air."

"The air isn't safe?" 

"In a word."

He was shifting uncomfortably, making her increasingly worried for him.  "It doesn't affect me, does it?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.  

The Doctor offered her a look, his eyes panicked and dark.  "No, it doesn't, it only affects me."

Rose instantly felt panic shoot through her.  She realized that the air must be poisoned, or something of that nature, for him to be so nervous about it.  "You can't... I dunno, snap your fingers, make the TARDIS open for you?" 

"If I could do that, Rose, don't you think I would've done it already?" he snapped at her.  

She physically recoiled at his violent tone and he realized what he'd done.  Being cross with her wouldn't do him any good.  

"I'm sorry," he whispered.  

Rose didn't say anything, having had enough of that kind of talk from Jimmy Stone that she really didn't need it from the Doctor.  She averted her gaze from him and looked to the beauty of the planet around her.  

If the Doctor was going to say anything else or apologize further, a rather alien looking man came up to them with three of his hands on his hips.  "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you for illegal parking."

Rose groaned.  The day was already going vastly downhill, and not in the usual way.  The way the Doctor's knees buckled told her that this was going to be a very interesting prison visit indeed. 

The Doctor and Rose went without fighting, since they couldn't hop into the TARDIS and get away from the situation entirely.  The TARDIS was towed as well and now sat outside the prison.  Rose was sitting on the small bed in the room, her head tipped back against the wall.  As far as jail cells went, it was very clean and reasonably private, the only way to see out was a barred door that looked out into the station.

She tried not to be insulted at the fact that the Doctor was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees.  Usually, in situations like this, he would sit with her, and they would joke or play cards until they were released or had to run from an execution.  

"How long?" Rose asked, more out of anxiety for the Doctor than boredom.

"Until tomorrow," his voice sounded even more strangled than it had before.  She could hear him breathing from where she sat.

"The air..." Rose began, trying to be gentle on the subject, "It's not going to send you into... You know, a regeneration, is it?" 

"No," The Doctor breathed, "Not quite that severe, but I might... I might lose it just a bit in a few minutes."

"You're gonna go loopy," Rose amended for him. 

"Significantly loopy," he agreed, still not daring to look up at her.  

Rose chewed her lip worriedly, watching him carefully for any change.  "Maybe you could sleep?  That way whatever it is won't affect you quite so much."

"It'll affect me until we leave, and I'll have to be awake for part of that," the Doctor said regretfully.  "It wouldn't help enough for it to be beneficial."

"I understand."

The both of them lapsed into silence, and where it usually would've been comfortable, it was tense and strange this time.  Rose knew something was wrong, and she was about to find what very soon.  He was trying to find a way to filter the air through him, but couldn't find a way to do so. 

More and more and more his mind was preoccupied with one thought:  _Rose Tyler._

It was an aphrodisiac, nothing that would affect Rose or any of the locals, but somehow it managed to push through the Time Lords seemingly superior biology and wreck him entirely.  Reasonably, the Doctor knew that an aphrodisiac should make him crave any female contact, even though he was supposed to be asexual.  It looked as though that wasn't going to work out any more.  His hands were twitching, knowing that she was right there.  

He wasn't thinking of just any woman, he was thinking of Rose, which was a very odd circumstance for an airborne 'drug' like this, even if it wasn't seen as such.  He whimpered softly and shifted where he sat, his rear beginning to go numb.

"Doctor?" 

Oh, that voice.  Did she have to say his name like that?  There were certainly other ways that she could say it, though if that would be better or worse he couldn't tell.  

Rose watched him worriedly, not knowing what to do at all.  He'd said he would start to go loopy, but this didn't look loopy at all. This looked... Aroused.  Which, she had to admit, sent something she didn't even want to think about shooting down her spine.  

Just before she was about to move somewhere else, he got abruptly to his feet.  He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.  God.  Did he really have to do that?  He loosened his tie, his eyes on hers.  She stared at him from her seat, not knowing what to do.  The Doctor got to his knees in front of her, his chest between her thighs.

"Rose," her name came from his mouth on a purr.  She shivered at the way it rolled over her as his palms slid up her thighs. 

"You're not loopy, you're something else," Rose said slowly, feeling her own breathing go shallow.  

His hands had reached her waist, and he tugged her nearly violently towards him, resulting in her hands flying to his shoulders in shock.  He moved forwards to touch her nose with his.  "Oh, Rose," he whispered, "I think it's safe to say that I really, really am something else."

He tipped his chin, almost meeting his mouth with hers.  He seemed to be waiting, perhaps for her approval.

"Doctor, if I do this, you'll never forgive me."

"It's still me."

"You're drugged."

"That doesn't mean that I don't always want you."

Her hands tensed on his shoulders and though she couldn't quite meet his eyes, she did her best.  "You what?" 

"You saved me," he said in a hushed voice, and leaned forward to press the softest of kisses to her lips. 

She couldn't stop herself from running one of her hands up into his hair, giving him silent permission.  She should've been self-conscious, she knew, but she couldn't bring it in herself to do so.  He'd basically just told her he'd lost all his inhibitions, and wasn't that the best news of the day?

At her movements, he seemed to lose himself entirely, kissing her so urgently that she really was having a hard time keeping up.  She did her best, trying to give as good as she got, memorizing where he touched her and touching him in return.  

He stood slowly, keeping his lips in contact with hers as he pressed her backwards onto the bed.  She followed where he pushed her, putting herself where he clearly wanted her.  He let her play as well, her hands coasting over his chest and torso.  He seemed much more urgent in his pursuit, though, not quite as soft and tender as she was being.  He gripped one of her thighs and hiked it over his hip, trying to get as close to her as possible. 

She pulled away with a gasp, not knowing what to do, never having been in a situation like this before.  "Doctor, you'll regret this and you'll hate me."

He buried his face into her neck.  "I could never hate you," he whispered.  "I can't stop thinking about you."

She shivered and cupped the back of his head, keeping him where he was.  "You know you'll regret it," she repeated, though her actions were contradicting her movements.  

"I could never," his voice was suddenly gentle, even though he was clinging to her.  "I love you."

She felt tears pricking the back of her eyes.  She'd never imagined that she would hear such words from the Doctor, and having them now belonging to her made her feel something so profound she didn't think she'd ever be able to describe it. 

"If you try to write this off later, I'm gonna kill you," she said softly.  

He bit her neck, moving to suck at her pulse point.  "I won't," he said around her skin.

***

The two of them passed out about an hour later, the Doctor sprawled out over Rose, his arms still clinging to her, crushing her to him.  They slept wrapped up in each other for several hours until the Doctor slowly awoke, finding himself on quite possibly the best pillow in the world. 

He cuddled into Rose Tyler, humming softly to himself.  His memories filtered back, the aphrodisiac only having a mild affect on him now, more like a comfortable warmth than a burning fire. 

"Regrets?" Rose asked quietly. He hadn't even realized she'd awoken. 

"None," he promised.  "I still love you."

Her arms tightened around him.  "I love you too." 


End file.
